Get 'Em Girls
by FleurTheFemunk
Summary: This is my rewrite to my older story, 'Let it slide' that one wasn't quite working out the way I had planned, so I made a new one! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter One 'Treat'

Alvin And The Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Get 'Em Girls

_**Summary-Story based on Australian Artist, Jessica Mauboy, in her latest single, 'Get 'Em Girls'. My newly edited female trio, 'The Femunks' Isla, Ditty and Googi encounter both their male and female counterparts at a celebrity runway in Los Angeles. The three steal the spotlight after a sing off over the Chipettes, who disappear behind the limelight in defeat. But losing a competition isn't all what they are to lose. Will the Chipmunks be enveloped in the Femunk's charm and abnormally melodic talents as well? Read to find out! R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following characters of this story. Alvin Seville, Brittany Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Seville, Theodore Seville, Eleanor Seville, Dave Seville, Claire Wilson and Toby Seville. They all belong to the one and only, Bagdasarian Productions.**_

_**Author's note-Just a little reminder: The Chipmunks, Chipettes and the Femunks have all been humanised to fit this story. Attempting to have a small mind for such small little rockstars ain't that easy for me, I am sorry. **_

Chapter One  
'Treat'

"Now this is what we call living!" Brittany boasted, as she and the rest of the gang explored the empty luxury of their new hotel room. The chipette fingered the silk line of the King bed with delicacy and sighed serenely. "Dibs on this bed! Alvin, stop eyeing me with that blank stare of yours, it's intimidating."

Alvin chuckled and leaned against the bedroom door frame, folding his arms as he watched his counterpart hover across the room, admiring the simplest things. It so happened at times like this, that it warmed his heart to be able to pamper her. Even though he never mentioned it aloud.

Alvin stepped into the room and dropped his and Brittany's suitcases aside, sneaking up behind her as she traced a small clay vase, filled with tulips. And when she had least expected it, he snaked his arms around her middle and twirled her, laughing kindly as he heard her squeak with surprise.

"But I thought you liked me staring at you." He teased, as he placed her back down onto the smooth, polished floorboards. Brittany playfully rolled her eyes, gazing deep into his beautiful, golden ones and smiled. She nudged him in the chest and giggled. "Not when it's the look of evil, I don't."

"Aw, c'mon Brit." Alvin said. He allowed his hands to linger at the curve of her hips, as he nuzzled the tip of her nose. "We all know how cute you look in that top. I'm envious."  
Brittany cocked her head to one side, before letting out a small giggle. "Yeah, right." She scoffed. She eyed her baby pink, 'Valley Girl' loose tank top and smirked back up at Alvin. "You hate pink, remember?"  
Alvin smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Not when it's on you, I don't." He said truthfully. Brittany blushed and turned away, her eyes meeting her sister Jeanette's at the doorway.

The pink clad chipette looked sheepish. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked.  
Alvin pulled away from Brittany, feeling as his face reddened with embarrassment. "Not exactly." He replied quietly. Brittany nodded in agreement.  
Jeanette brightened up and smiled, straightening her plait skirt as she began her little announcement. "Okay." She said shyly. "W-well, room service has arrived with our breakfast. Eleanor told me to warn you to come out before she and Theodore eat it all."  
Brittany nodded once more and turned towards Alvin, as her sister finally left the room to go finish off her breakfast. The pink clad chipette motioned towards the door, taking her counterpart's hand as she did so. "C'mon," she said, "better do as little sister orders."

The kitchen was rather large for compared to an original sized one, and more advanced as well. Theodore and Eleanor had already polished off their plates and were stacking dishes into the dishwasher. Simon had his nose inside the novel of 'Wutherng Heights' and Jeanette was into practicing chess on her laptop, slicing and chewing up small pieces of French toast as she did so.. Brittany and Alvin entered the room almost unnoticed.

"Hey guys!" Alvin exclaimed cheerfully. "How's the hotel going?" He and Brittany slipped into a stool each and pulled out their breakfast orders from the tray on the bench: German salad for Brittany, and an egg and bacon wrap for Alvin.  
Theodore cleaned his hands on a dry dish cloth and smiled at his eldest brother. "Perfect!" He said. "I am now officially glad Dave sent us off alone on a little vacation. I think we needed it."  
Simon glanced up from his book and frowned. "Well, it wouldn't exactly be a vacation when you are scheduled for a walk up the red carpet this weekend, now would it Theodore?" He corrected.  
Theodore just shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile. "Either way." He said simply. "It's still a vacation."

Jeanette stood up and passed her empty plate over to Eleanor, lifting her eyebrow at her counterpart questioningly. "You mean the Emmy Awards?" She asked curiously. "I'm confused. Doesn't that take part in mid November or something?"  
Simon shook his head. "You were a little off, Jeanie." He said. "The 2010 Emmy's start in August, this weekend. That's probably why we are here without Dave's _supervision_." He eyed Alvin on the word, 'supervision' in which the red clad chipmunk rolled his eyes at.

Eleanor dried her hands and tossed the dish cloth back into the sink. She placed her hands on her hips, a look of thought across her face. "Didn't somebody mention some new posse in Israel whose celebrity poll is apparently beginning to populate?" She asked aloud. "I heard it on 'I Witness News' the other week. '_They are to be arriving in Los Angeles for the 2010 Emmy Awards_' or something."  
Brittany rolled her eyes and poked at her salad with her fork. "Well, whoever they are, no matter how high their celeb poll is, the Chipettes and the Chipmunks are better right?" She announced, as she straightened up in her stool.  
Alvin smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah." He said. He slid his free arm over his counterpart's shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "Always have, and always will be the best! Raise your Red Bull cans for a toast!" Everyone except Simon clanked their cans together.  
The blue clad chipmunk looked up from his book again and nudged his glass on the kitchen bench. "You only said Red Bull, I've got orange juice."

"


	2. Chapter 2 '2 to 1'

Alvin And The Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Get 'Em Girls

_**Author's note-Okay, so we have gotten off on the wrong foot some of us people about this story. But I promise you, I will continue 'AATC 3: Livin life on the wild Side'. I have just a mild writer's block, that's all. PM me if you have any suggestions to 'AATC 3: Livin life on the wild Side'. Thank you.**_

Chapter Two  
'2 to 1'

'_**Friday Night; bored at hell'  
**_"Check mate." Jeanette announced, knocking Simon's Queen off the chess board. "Your Queen is vanquished. Sorry Simon." The blue clad chipmunk adjusted his glasses and stared at his counterpart dubiously. He had to admit, after all of that hardcore chess training and the finals winnings, Jeanette has been on one big role over the past few hours competing against her. She seemed to be utterly insoluble.

"No need, Jeanie." Simon replied kindly. He lent down and picked up his fallen Queen and placed it back onto the chess board, before looking up into the beautiful violet eyes of Jeanette. He gave her a little smile. "You are getting good at this. I'm proud of you."  
Jeanette blushed and looked away. _Oh, he's so sweet! _She squealed into her mind. Eventually, she turned back towards him and returned his smile. "Why thank you, Simon." She giggled.  
Simon bit down on his lip. _God! I just love it when she does that. _He hid his chin in the collar of his button up shirt to bury the flush spreading across her face, before letting out a small cough as he began to clear up the chess board. "You're welcome." He said shyly. "Anytime, Jeanie." Jeanette blushed once more. _Oh, I just want to melt right now! _

Meanwhile, in the living room, Theodore and Eleanor were cuddled up together at the corner of the sofa, lapping up every single word that was heard on the wide screen. Deep green pines and pine needles filled the screen, and two slowly moving figures entered along with it. Eleanor narrowed her eyes towards the brunette female, the figure's head hung low but her eyes lingered on the male's thin, pale face. Short, sorrowful watery eyes.

'_Edward, what happened with Jasper...It's nothing.'  
'You're right. It was nothing. Nothing but what I always expected. And nothing compared to what could have happened...You just don't belong in my world, Bella.'  
'...I belong with you...'  
'No. You don't'_

Eleanor dabbed at her face with a tissue and vanquished her tears. She leant her head back and rested it against Theodore's chest, in which he pulled her closer, and stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
"This part is so sad." Eleanor whispered, as she blew into a new tissue and stuffed it inside the small bin at the foot of the sofa.  
Theodore smiled gently. "I know." He murmured. "It's heartbreaking to think that something would have happened between any couple like this. Especially when you have to lie to keep them safe, probably thinking that they will never talk to you again."  
Eleanor side-glanced at him. "I hope it will never happen between us." She whispered.  
Theodore looked down and gently nuzzled her forehead with his chin. "Don't worry," He said, "it won't."

'_But if it's not too much to ask; don't do anything reckless...for Charlie's sake. And I'll promise you something in return. This will be the last time you will ever see me. I won't come back... And you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be like...I never existed I promise.'  
'If this is about my soul, take it I don't want it without you!'  
'This isn't about your soul. You're just not...good for me.'  
'Not good enough for you.'  
'I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long.'  
'Please...'_

At that moment of anguish, Alvin and Brittany had tiptoed into the living room to take a peek at what their youngest siblings were watching. The both of them scowled at the screen, and then glanced back at each other.  
"'New Moon'?" Alvin asked dubiously. "Seriously-" But he was cut off by his brother.  
"Shhh!" Theodore hissed.  
Alvin rolled his eyes and held his hands up in defence. "Okay, okay, _dad_." He snorted, as he slinked off into the kitchen. Brittany just shrugged her shoulders at Eleanor, who was no doubt unaware, and followed her counterpart out of the room.

The red clad chipmunk was already raiding the cupboards for a tasty morsel when Brittany entered. Simon and Jeanette had packed the chess board and were retreating to their en suite in the hotel, hand in hand. The chipettes eyed them suspiciously. "I wonder what's up with those too lately." She said to herself. Then she turned to Alvin with one brow raised. "Do you, babe?" She asked him.

Alvin turned away from the cupboard and shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno." He replied simply. He went to the green bags on the bench and began to searching them as well.  
Brittany gave him a confused look. "What are you looking for?" She asked curiously.  
Without looking up at her, Alvin replied, "dunno. Hopefully something tempting."  
Brittany rolled her eyes and giggled, as she leaned over the bench. "Oh really...?" She gave him and suggestive wink and his heart raced. _Is she serious?_ He asked himself inaudibly.  
Brittany continued to eke him, as she twirled a strand of auburn hair around her finger. "Like what?" She asked, giggling.

Alvin straightened up and gave his counterpart a look of scepticism. "You can't be serious...Right?"  
Brittany battered her lashes. "How do you know I'm not?" She teased. She rounded the bench and pressed her nose to her counterpart's, her hands tracing his covered chest as she made her way up behind his neck. She kissed him tenderly. "Don't you believe me?" She purred.

Alvin barely trusted himself to breathe. "I, I, I, I do," He stammered. "Y-you know I do, babe."  
Brittany gave him an amorous gaze. "Then kiss me..." She whispered. The chipette was longing for him to just say so. After all, they have been together for almost six years now. It kinda takes to reason why they would be ready to take that next step in their relationship.

Alvin nodded slowly, still not entirely sure if this is what she truly wanted. Brittany stepped towards him a fraction, her soft, strawberry flavoured breath beating against his face like a butterfly's touch. She nuzzled his nose. "I don't bite." She purred. Alvin was certain he felt his heart jump out of his chest.

Finally, to Brittany's relief, Alvin leaned in, his gentle lips shot a spark down the chipette's spine as they touched hers. But it only lasted an unfortunate five seconds, because by the time Alvin had found Brittany's hips and started to stroke her curves, Simon entered, holding a hand over his face in disgust.

"Guys, seriously," The blue clad chipmunk remarked. "We have no time for this now. Jeanette tripped over the remote and the news came on. It said that that new band has arrived in Los Angeles."  
Alvin and Brittany turned to him and pulled away from each other, blushing. Alvin spoke up first. "W-what else did it say?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for tripping over his own tongue.  
Simon sighed exaggeratedly. "What do I look like, an owl?" He motioned for them to return back into the living room. "Just see for yourself, wont you? I gotta fetch Jeanette an ice pack." And with that, the bespectacled chipmunk pushed the two into the next room and headed over towards the freezer in the kitchen.

Alvin glanced over at Brittany as they took a seat at the end of the nearest sofa. "Pushy isn't he?" He asked her. Brittany nodded sincerely.  
Theodore snatched the remote from underneath the sofa and thumbed the volume up on the wide screen. "You missed a bit of it," he said quickly, and Alvin rolled his eyes at him. Simon entered the living room and knelt over beside Jeanette at the end of the sofa, handing her a roll of bandages and applied the icepack to her bruised ankle. 

"They just announced the name of their band." Eleanor said. "The _Femunks _or something."  
Brittany lifted her eyebrow in confusion. "That's weird," She remarked, "Coming from a human band."  
"Well, they're not exactly human." Simon chipped in, as a matter of factly. "Apparently, they're just like us."  
Alvin scoffed and leaned back into his chair, folding his arms. "Oh that's _terrific _news." He said sarcastically. "_Another _group of chipmunks trying to steal off the limelight. _Yippee._"  
Brittany glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. 

Alvin, suddenly realising what he had just said, quickly covered his words and wrapped his counterpart up in an amorous hug. "Oh I'm sorry baby!" He exclaimed frantically. "I didn't mean to say that, honest!" He held her tight, like a toddler carrying his favourite stuffed teddy bear.  
Brittany pushed at his shoulders, giggling. "Alvin, its okay, its okay! Chill!" Alvin gave a sigh of relief and pulled away, shrinking into the sofa once he noticed everybody else was gawking at him like he was crazy.

"What?" The red clad chipmunk demanded. The others just shrugged and turned back towards the television. The screen showed a movie star view of the 'Femunks', taking autographs from screaming fans in front of an aeroplane, their eyes shielded by large, designer sunglasses in signature colours.

"Hey, that girl, the one that's showing off most, she's like a spitting image of Pixie Lott." Brittany pointed towards the middle sized blonde strutting about the red carpet, filling out autographs and hitting on guys behind the velvet rope. She wore a yellow and pink mini Vera Wang (_Note-watch 'Jessica Mauboy Get 'Em Girls music video' to see what I mean by this outfit)_ matching baby pink stilettos, thin black headband, Kawaii bangles and had her hair blow-dried into long, flowing layered hair. She pranced over to the camera and blew it a kiss. Brittany scowled and rolled her eyes.

"And that tall one in the aqua outfit, she looks like Elise Estrada." Jeanette pointed out, eyeing the brunette as she blew everyone in the audience and kiss. This one, she wore all aqua and white short, loose-fitting dress and black Jimmy Choos, silver bangles and her hair was scraped into a messy bun. She lifted her sunglasses and topped them on her head, showing her glistening hazel eyes.

"Oh, oh! And that smallest one, the one in the baby blue, she looks like Kat Deluna!" Eleanor exclaimed. The shortest of the trio, the girl in violet and blue, strutting comfortably in her silver pumps and short floral print dress, striking poses and giving her fans a wink. Her hair flowed freely past her shoulders in a delicate side plait.

Simon frowned at the television screen. "Well, if these girls knew anything about fashion over in Israel, here it looks like they've really outdid themselves." He remarked. The chipettes all had a laugh over that.  
"Even Paris Hilton wouldn't approve of such, such juvenile getup." Brittany scoffed. "They look like they've just come out of a circus show."  
"Damn straight!" Alvin chuckled. Brittany laughed at him and slid onto his lap, curling up in his arms as she did so.  
"You want to know what I think." Jeanette suggested.  
Brittany leant against her counterpart and admired her nails. "Cameras on you, sister." She smiled. 

Jeanette stroked her sore ankle and snuggled into the back of the sofa. "I think that even if they decided to challenge us, we would win by far." She said. "But that's just a theory. If they really are a new, chipmunk celebrity band, even if they were a band, wouldn't they have a manager or something?"  
Alvin smirked. "Maybe he quit because he couldn't see through their fat heads. They look, slutty. Even I wouldn't want to work for them, no way."  
Brittany ruffled his hair. "That's my man!" She giggled. Alvin shot her a playful frown and pulled her into a gentle headlock, the both of them tumbling to the ground in a heap of giggles.

Theodore jumped at the opportunity. "Stacks on Alvin and Brittany!" Pretty soon, everyone was joining in the fun...even Simon. Can you believe it?

_**So there you have it! My second chapter for Get 'Em Girls! I hope you like it! **_


	3. Chapter 3 'Competition'

Alvin and the Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Get 'Em Girls

_**Author's note-Yay! People are beginning review my new story! I'm so happy right now, thanks you guys! Alright, so here is chapter three of 'Get 'Em Girls'! Please R&R!**_

Chapter Three  
'Competition'

"C'mon, Alvin! We have to hurry before the mall closes!" Brittany called from her en suite. She was so caught up in the new competition and the breathtaking view of the luxurious hotel, that she barely noticed her dream outfit pass right under her nose! And now, she was desperate to get to the perfect little number before anyone else did. "Alvin! Move your ass!"

Alvin groaned and shifted the weight of his wallet into his right hand, before shoving it into his jean pocket and trudging into the en suite, where his counterpart was standing at the dresser, nose stuck inside her compact eye-shadow. He leaned against the door frame and gave the back of her head an expectant look. "I'm here, alright babe." He said. "Don't get your panties all in a knot."

Brittany turned around, a frown crossing her newly freshened face. She faked a chuckle. "Ha-ha, you're funny." She said sarcastically, as she pulled herself up and grabbed her pink handbag from the edge of the bed. The chipette approached Alvin and snatched the keys out of his hand, before swerving past him and heading towards the front door. "This time, I'm driving."

Alvin blinked a few times, waiting eagerly for everything to set in. He suddenly realised what Brittany had declared and raced after her frantically. "Hold on! But, you can't drive!" He exclaimed dubiously, as the two exited the hotel and ambled down the corridor. "You don't have your proper licence yet. You'll get pulled over!"  
Brittany rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, don't be so naive Alvin." She defended. "My driving is just as worthy as a proper licence. People won't even notice!" 

Alvin hurried after her, as she entered an elevator and was already thumbing in level buttons. He jogged inside and stood beside her, trying desperately for her to reconsider. "But Brittany-"  
Brittany cut him off. "But nothing, Alvin!" She snapped back. The chipette then turned to him and her voice softened. "C'mon, sweetheart. Don't you trust me?"  
Alvin sighed and nodded. "You know I do trust you, Brit." He said. "But like I said; you're not ready to be behind the wheel." He then slipped his hand into hers and gazed down into her eyes. "I don't want you to get pulled over."

Brittany groaned and stood back, folding her arms across her chest. "I told you Alvin, I won't get pulled over!" She defended. "I will be perfectly fine."  
Alvin sighed once more. "Yes, dear." He muttered. "Just please don't kill me, not yet anyway." 

As the two exited the doors of the hotel, Brittany turned towards her counterpart with a glare. "You know your lack of confidence in me is a little insulting." She said flatly.  
Alvin bit on his lip and gained his pace, jumping into his counterpart's way, causing her to flinch back in surprise. He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry, babe." He said sincerely. "I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble."  
Brittany sighed and hugged him back, before pulling away and pecking him on the cheek. "Don't worry." She said. "I won't get into trouble, I promise."

Their Hummer was parked in two lot places, so nearly everyone else had to pull up at the far side of the building. Nobody cared too much anyway. Alvin and Brittany slipped into the vehicle, Brittany in the driver's seat, and Alvin sitting shakily in the front passenger's seat.  
The red clad chipmunk turned towards his counterpart, as she clicked the keys inside the ignition and gripped the steering wheel, grinning to herself. He gave her a concerned look. "You're sure you know what you're doing?" He asked.  
Brittany playfully rolled her eyes and began shifting gears. "Alvin..." She warned gently. Alvin remained quiet and she giggled.

The chipettes eyed the gears for a moment, suddenly debating on which symbol to turn. So, without looking, she jerked the gearstick backwards. "Finally, some quiet-" She accidently pressed her foot on the accelerator and the vehicle wrenched backward. Both Alvin and Brittany let out a squeal of fright.  
Alvin gripped his seat. "Put it in drive! Put it in drive!" He ranted. Brittany slipped her foot off the accelerator and gave a sigh of relief, before pushing the gearstick forward, finally actually managing to move in the right direction.  
"...Sorry..."

The ride to the mall was rocky. Alvin remained in his precautious position, his hands gripping the line of the seat as he did so. As soon as the chipette screeched the vehicle to a stop, Alvin whipped off his seatbelt and flew out of the door, literally kissing the ground. "Land! Oh sweet, sweet Land!"  
Brittany rolls her eyes as she steps out of the driver's seat, rounding the car towards Alvin side. She walks past him with her handbag hitched high on her shoulders. "Oh it's _so dramatic_, oh!" She taunted sarcastically.  
Alvin staggers to his feet and begins to follow her. "It is when you're behind the wheel." He muttered.

It didn't take long for Brittany to find that exact store she memorised. A hot pink billboard and glittery letters led her the way, with Alvin sulking close behind.  
Brittany began raiding the racks of clothes, checking each tag for 'extra small'. She glanced over her shoulder and called towards her counterpart. "C'mon babe! Please help me choose, you know it's difficult for me to do this on my own!"  
Alvin pulled himself out of his seat and approached Brittany, trying a smile to brighten her mood. "Yes, dear." He said.

Brittany pulled out two short, Kawaii printed dresses and presented them to Alvin. She gave him an expectant look and smiled. "Which one best suits me?" She asked.  
Alvin grinned and stroked his chin thoughtfully, eyeing the outfits carefully. He finally came to a decision and touched the strapless dress with pink and aqua floral print, and a little Kawaii doll at the hem. "This one." He said. He then gazed at her face. "It brings out your beautiful, blue eyes."  
Brittany blushed and nodded, placing the other dress back onto the rack. "Wait right here, okay babe?" She said, as she turned towards the dressing cubicles. "I'll be right back." And with that, she disappeared behind red velvet curtain. Alvin nodded to himself and smiled. _She's so gorgeous when she smiles! _He thought.

About five minutes later, Brittany returned, looking as mesmerising as ever in her little number. Alvin gazed into her eyes and looked her over. "Yep." He said finally. "I was right. It does bring out your eyes."  
Brittany presented a twirl and giggled. "Anything else you want to add?" She asked, smiling.  
Alvin gave her a flirtatious wink and finished, as he wrapped her up in his arms. "Absolutely." He cradled his face in his hands and nuzzled the tip of her nose. "You look beautiful. As usual." He kissed her.

The two broke apart suddenly, after a loud eruption of ecstatic screams echoed across the mall. Brittany poked her head out of the store entrance, and right there, like a copy of the television screen, those three charming, new celebrities strutted down, flattering themselves over the amount of attention they were receiving. 

Brittany called out for her boyfriend. "Alvin!" She whispered. "It's them!"  
The chipmunk came up from behind her and looked around, giving a scoff once he realised who she was talking about. "Great." He growled. "Just what we need. The _cult_."  
"What do you think they're here for?" Brittany asked.  
Alvin shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows." He said. "...Definitely not Halloween masks. I think they've got that one covered." The truth was, he didn't exactly think those girls looked half bad. But he didn't want to upset Brittany. He risked everything to be able to be together with her. He loved her like nothing else in the world. He would do anything for her.

Alvin reached down and took Brittany's hand, giving her a gentle tug as a motion for her to follow him. "Let's just ignore them, babe." He said softly. "We'll get your dress and go before we-"  
"-Hold on a sec." Brittany interrupted. She inched a little closer to the exit of the Supre store, narrowing her eyes at the autograph taking trio. "I wanna take a look." She said quickly. "Wait here for me." And with that, she hurried over, leaving Alvin alone to purchase the chipette's dress.  
Alvin sighed. "...Before we attract attention..." He didn't want to leave her out there to confront the femunks by herself, but they had an outfit to buy. So he turned back towards the store, suddenly realising Brittany exited still wearing the dress! "Brittany! Wait up!"

The blonde femunk was too preoccupied by her fans to notice Brittany approaching her from behind. "Oh thank you, it's an honour to be here in Los Angeles! Look, I know I'm totally dead gorgeous, but kid really, I'm not into that cougar thing, sorry. Oh! I love those boots! Are they Gucci-" She whirled around to someone tapping her on the shoulder. It was Brittany. 

"May I help you?" The blonde asked, a little too arrogantly.  
Brittany cocked an eyebrow at her. "As a matter of fact, yes." She said flatly. "You do happen to be stepping on my foot with your stilettos."  
The blonde sighed exaggeratedly and stepped backwards. She hitched up her silver side bag and smirked. "So what else did you come here for, to pester me? Blackmail me? Soak me in tomato soup? Cause if you are I wouldn't bother really..." She admired her newly manicured nails, taking no notice of what Brittany was trying to say. 

"I said you happen to be stepping on my turf!" The pink clad chipette spoke up, finally attracting the blonde's attention.  
She lifted an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Your turf?" She asked cockily. "Pfft! Yeah right! Like where did you get that top? Or is it a rag? Because it looks like a rag to me."  
Brittany felt as if she was about to punch this little son of a bitch square in the face for insulting her outfit. "It's not a rag..." She growled. But then she managed to control herself. "Oh whatever! Anyway, who the hell are you?" She asked, a little testy.

The blonde girl looked as if she was both offended and amused at the same time. She gasped lightly and scoffed. "You don't know me?" She asked. "That's a first. I am Isla, Isla Brown, and I don't like you."  
Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good to know." She replied passively. She could tell already this Isla chick was gonna get on her bad side. She's pretty much pushing these limits here.

"Brittany!" Alvin came up behind Brittany, gently taking her by the wrist. Isla gave him a look, in which he growled at and scowled.  
"Alvin." Brittany protested. "I thought you were getting the dress!"  
"That's why I'm here," Alvin said, "You're wearing the dang thing!" He gently tugged at her hand. "C'mon, we need to get back to the store so we can go."

But to Alvin's dismay, Brittany continued to bicker with the blonde girl. "I'm Brittany Seville." She said confidently, yet defensively. "Lead singer of the Chipettes, and in a relationship with Alvin Seville, lead singer of the Chipmunks!" Alvin was tugging furiously now, but somehow Brittany still refused to budge. "And I don't like you either! In fact, I despise you!" 

The two remainders of the femunks overheard all of the commotion, and approached them, standing by their sister side by side. The girl in amber hair and violet outfit spoke up first, her tone as equally arrogant as Isla's. "What's all of this hullabaloo, Isla?" She asked smugly, hands on her hips. "You know anger creates wrinkles." The girl in aqua gestured towards her face, not actually proving the other girl's point. Her skin was flawless!

Isla scowled at Brittany and replied. "I know that, Googs. This Brittany character and her little friend were leaving now."  
Brittany glared at her. "I'm not going anywhere!" She shouted. The pink clad chipette yanked her arm back and got into Isla's face, balling her fists in anger. "You, and your little skanky sisters, mine, and our guys, sing off, seven o'clock, Emmy Awards. Be there!" And with that, Brittany stormed off towards the store to purchase her outfit, with Alvin following close at her heels.

Isla glanced towards her sisters with a smug smile across her face. "What do you think ladies, challenge these wannabes?" She asked. Her sisters cackled at the thought of it. Brittany pretended not to hear, because everyone around them was watching. She didn't what to end up on 'Celebrity lost her cool' channel. If there was even a show anything like that.

Googi smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "If they're not afraid of losing." She replied smugly.  
The girl in the aqua spoke up finally, rubbing her hands together evilly. "Oh this is going to be fun!"  
Isla's lime green eyes twinkled evilly. "Yes...fun." She hissed.


	4. Chapter 4 'Festering Glitter Pt 1'

Alvin And The Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Get 'Em Girls

_**Author's Note-I had a crack out of one of the reviews you guys sent me. It was hilarious, but undeniably true. Alvin kinda does act like a wimp LOL. Okay, I'll answer to your request,Daddy'sGirl123. I hope you like chapter four of Get 'Em Girls!**_

Chapter Four  
'Festering Glitter Pt 1'

_**The Hotel 5:50pm, Saturday evening  
**_Eleanor frowned into the mirror at the wall, not approving of the way she looked. "Teddy?" She called gently.  
Theodore turned towards her and lifted an eyebrow with curiosity. "Yes, sweetie?" He answered.  
Eleanor scowled once more at her reflection and turned to him, distending out her backside as she did so. "Does this dress make my butt look big?" She asked.

Theodore looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "Oh, Ellie!" He exclaimed dubiously. He straightened his tuxedo vest and approached her, wrapping her up in a warm embrace. "You are not fat." He said truthfully. "Far from it."  
Eleanor smiled, feeling so much more confident. "Thank you, Teddy." She kissed him and pulled away, turning back towards the mirror to fix her makeup. Theodore smiled and went back to his outfit.

Eleanor sucked in her stomach, pinching the excess folds of fat that spilled from her waist. _Why am I damned with this disgusting figure?_ She thought to herself, as she screwed her face up into a sickened, sulking frown. She glanced over towards Theodore and sighed. _Oh well..._She considered the fact that she could never compete with those celebrities weighing only a mere eighty pounds.

"Ellie?" The chipette was suddenly snapped out of her negative thoughts. She whirled around to find Theodore staring at her, his face seemingly concerned. "Do you have something on your mind that you want to talk about?" He asked gently.  
Eleanor sighed and slowly nodded her head. "...Yeah." She said quietly, as she slumped down onto the edge of their bed, the mattress almost caving in on her as she did so. "I feel overweight. I want to stop tipping the scales whenever I weigh myself. I want to feel positive with my body for once. II want to feel...pretty."

Theodore gazed at Eleanor solemnly, as he approached her once again. "Oh, sweetheart." He took a seat beside her and caressed the hand that was placed at her lap, and brought it to his lips. He kissed it and smiled down at her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Don't put yourself down like that."  
Eleanor felt her heart melt. "Oh Theodore," she smiled. "I love you so much!" The chipette leaned over and settled into his arms, hugging him around the waist.  
Theodore stroked her back and sighed contentedly. "I love you too, gorgeous."  
Eleanor looked up at him and frowned. "I'm not gorgeous, though." She said flatly.

Theodore sighed. "Babe, you haven't seen fat until you've seen me, I'm telling you." He said, standing up and walking towards the mirror. Eleanor sat up and eyed him, as he stuck out his stomach and gave her a funny look. "See? I look like Homer Simpson!"  
Eleanor shook her head and picked herself up, before taking his tie and beginning to adjust it. "No you don't." She said firmly. "You look like you. Sweet, intelligent, and a perfect person. A lovable man, with such heart."

"Aw, Ellie." Theodore crooned, as he reached down and gently stroked her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her. "You are a beautiful person." He said, pulling his lips away from hers as he spoke. "So bright and charming, and I love you so much more than you would believe."

The two sat there in silence for a moment, until Theodore glanced down at his watch, his eyes widening once he noticed the time. "Holey Moley!" He exclaimed, as he took Eleanor's hand and motioned her towards the door. "We better get going before Alvin and Brittany lash at us again." Eleanor laughed, as they exited their en suite.

Simon and Jeanette were waiting patiently by the kitchen wall, gazing over at each other adoringly. They both looked stunning. Eleanor called out to them. "Hey you two." She said happily, as she and Theodore entered the kitchen to join them.  
Jeanette gave a smile and hugged Simon's arm lovingly. "Hello Ellie." She then turned towards Theodore with a small smile. "Theodore." She greeted formally.

Simon spoke up. "Where abouts is Alvin and Brittany?" He asked, looking about the room.  
Theodore shook his shoulders and Eleanor glanced over at Jeanette, who shook her head in response. "I haven't seen the two of them since last night." Jeanette explained. "Brittany seemed a little...tense when she got back from the mall, didn't she?"  
"Yeah, she did." Theodore chipped in. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what happened."  
Simon rolled his eyes. "Who knows what happened, Theodore." He replied wryly. "Its Brittany here we're talkin about here."

Jeanette gave her counterpart a tiny frown, before turning back towards Theodore and Eleanor. "Don't worry guys." She said gently. "I'm sure Brittany will lighten up tonight, since she has been dreaming of this night all year." The two youngest chipmunks nodded sincerely, before there was the soft click of an opening door.

Alvin entered the living room, in sight of the kitchen, and led Brittany out, linking arms with her as they approached the rest of the group. Eleanor and Jeanette smiled in approval at their sister's new dress. "I love the outfit, Brit." Eleanor said cheerfully.  
Brittany looked up and smiled at her youngest sister. "Thanks, Elle." She replied. She turned towards Alvin and pecked him on the cheek, in which he grinned at.

Theodore draped his arm across Eleanor's shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "So, are we all set to go?" He asked.  
Alvin wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist and nodded, still having that smitten look wiped across his face. "I'm game." He smiled down at his counterpart for a response. Brittany giggled and nodded. "Me too."  
Simon gave him and Jeanette a thumbs up. Alvin grinned and made a rush to the door, with Brittany at his side. "Then let's get this party started, right!"

_**The Emmy Awards, 6:30pm  
(Theme song-PussyCat Dolls-When I grow up)  
**_As the white Limousine pulled up in front of the red carpet, crowds of screaming fans could be heard, which made Brittany feel a unusual cloud of self consciousness begin to sweep over her. _I'm so going to be pissed if this new group of prissy little bitches cut us out of the business!_

She bit down on her lip as she stepped out of the limousine, with Alvin taking her hand in assistance. She admired her counterpart's help over the last few days. He was becoming such a gentleman, but with a slight hint of his smartass attitude here and there. But it didn't seem to worry her. After all, it _was_ Alvin Seville.

Brittany could feel his hand envelope around hers with a gentle squeeze, as them and their siblings headed down the red carpet, humbly accepting snap shots and a sign of autographs. Alvin leant over and whispered into her ear. "Are you feeling alright, sweetie?" He asked, sounding a little concerned. "Do you want me to tell those guy fans where to stick their shots?"  
Brittany chuckled lightly, but shook her head. "No, its okay, babe." She said. "I'm fine." 

By the look on Alvin's face indicated that he was not buying it. His grip around Brittany's hand tightened slightly, as he spoke. "Well, what about the Femunks? And that, and that challenge? Do you really think they're gonna compete against us?" He asked.  
Brittany sighed. "Honestly, I don't know." She said. "But we're gonna win, there is no doubt about that. There is no way those brats are gonna get in our way of the limelight."  
_She sounds confident_. Alvin thought with a smile. He leaned over and kissed Brittany's forehead. "I know we can do it, beautiful." He said sincerely.

**(Theme song end)  
**Once the group was inside the fan climate was easier to deal with, and they all went their own separate ways, but sticking to their counterparts as well. Jeanette and Simon approached Bill Murray for a scoop of the latest 'Ghost Busters' films, having a little laugh over something about a Twinkie. Theodore and Eleanor were chatting away with Rob Patterson and Kristen Stewart, commenting on the saga that they had watched the other day.

But with Alvin and Brittany, their minds were out in the open, as they wandered about the theatre. Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. _No Femunks yet. _She chewed nervously at the end of her nails. _Oh man! I should have told Jeanette and Eleanor about this before! _  
Alvin reached across the table and touched her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Brit?" She whipped her head around and faced him, anxiety written all over her face. Alvin caressed her knuckles and gazed deep into her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay, baby?" He asked, concerned. "You've been jumpy all afternoon."  
Brittany gave him a small, fake smile. "No, I'm fine, babe, really." She said quickly, turning her head around again to see if the Femunks were to be spotted. But once again, no sign of them. She nodded her head in Alvin's direction. "Don't worry about me, sweetie. I'll be fine."

Alvin nodded slowly, cautiously. "Okay..." He said, still a little less convinced. But he decided to just drop it, for Brittany's sake. He stroked the promise ring around her finger and pulled himself out of his chair. "I'll go fetch us a drink. You'll be alright here alone for a moment, won't you babe?"  
Brittany looked up at him and smiled. "Of course I will." She assured. "Could you get me a gin and tonic?"  
Alvin leant over and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you, sweetheart." He replied tenderly, before heading over towards the bar to order their drinks.

Brittany sighed and slumped back into her seat. _Stupid, stupid me! _She screamed in her head. _I really should have kept my mouth shut! _The chipette scanned the room intently, her patience beginning to wear thin that the Femunks had not arrived yet. _I don't want to suggest this_, she thought slowly. _But I think they are up to something._

By the time Alvin had returned with his tequila and her gin and tonic, Brittany had grown extremely anxious, her eyes constantly darting across the room. _I can feel that they are here! I just know it! _

Alvin saw the anxiety in her strained, baby blue eyes. He frowned into his shot glass and put it back down, now beginning to lose his appetite. He was just too worried about what was going on about Brittany's mind. With his leg, he gently rubbed it against hers, attracting her attention immediately. She whirled her head around and stared at him worriedly. She just sighed. "Oh, Alvin!" She cried quietly. "I can't take this anymore! Why aren't they coming? Why aren't they here?"

Alvin reached over and took her hand, hushing her with a gentle stroke across the small, silver outline of her ring. "Shhh..." He crooned. "Its okay, Brit, don't worry about it." He said. "Besides, if they don't arrive, you don't have to tell your sisters about the challenge. It will be like it never happened, I bet you."  
Brittany bit down on her lip and sighed. "I suppose you're right, babe." She said solemnly. Alvin smiled at her and continued to caress her hand, not once taking his eyes off of her.

Brittany absentmindedly swirled the drink in her glass and, for a split second, she thought she heard a familiar squeal of delight in the distance. Her head shot up and her eyes darted about the room once again, the funny feeling of panic tingling up and down her spine.  
Alvin gasped slightly at her sudden movement, knocking his funny-bone at the edge of the table. He ignored the pang, pulled himself out of his seat and hurried over to Brittany's side. His eyes followed in the direction of hers, and suddenly knew what she was looking at...The Femunks.

"Oh snap..." _  
_


	5. Chapter 5 'Festering Glitter Pt 2'

Alvin And The Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Get 'Em Girls

_**Author's Note-I am pleased that this story is finally receiving reviews. Not very many, but they are encouraging enough to continue. Thank you everyone for your support! : )**_

Chapter Five  
'Festering Glitter Pt 2'

_**(Theme song-Sugababes-Get Sexy')  
**_There they were, much to Brittany's dismay. They were actually here. Brittany thumped her fist on the tabletop and gave a groan. _Oh no! _She screamed in her head. _How am I gonna explain this to Jeanette and Eleanor?_  
They looked undeniably stunning in their signature mini Vera Wangs, high stilettos and flawless hair and makeup, which made the chipette envious. They were a spitting image of a Goddess, what with their glowing tan skin and flowing hair, it caught her counterpart off guard completely. But Brittany didn't seem to notice, because she was already swallowing her pride and making her way over to them, struggling to keep a straight face.

_**(Theme song volume low)  
**_"So," Brittany began, trying to sound smug, yet confident. She stopped in front of them, hands on her hips. "You finally showed up!"  
Isla rolled her eyes and shoved past her, hitching her handbag higher over her shoulder. Googi and Ditty hurried after their sister, flicking their heels as they walked. "Whatever, Whitney." Isla scoffed. "Somebody has got to win, right?" 

Brittany's blood boiled. _How dare she!_ She stormed after them, grabbing Isla by the shoulder and whirling her around. "I wasn't finished talking, and FYI, its Brittany! Get it right!"  
Isla waved her off. "Whatev, I don't really care." She retorted. She shot the chipette a smug look. "Since you and your little rat friends will be out of the limelight by the end of the night."  
Brittany glared at her. "Don't get your hopes up..." She growled, balling her fists in anger. Isla just looked on smugly.

Alvin approached the bickering two and shot Isla a glare, as he took Brittany by the hand and gently ushered her towards the ready-made stage by their table. But something caught his ear and he whirled around, finding that Isla and her sisters were addressing him and his counterpart. He stood his ground and scowled at the three. "Excuse me, I didn't quite get that." He growled.

Isla gave a haughty chuckle. "I said your band better watch it." She repeated. "Once you meddle with the bull, you get the horns." The Femunks hissed at them.  
Brittany scowled at Isla. "You're so-o-o dead..." She growled. Then she turned towards Alvin. "C'mon, babe, let's go round up the others." And with that, the couple walked off, leaving the three in their own way.

"Dibs on the redboy," Isla murmured evilly, once Alvin and Brittany had disappeared into the midst of the crowd. "He doesn't look half bad."  
Googi scoffed. "Just because he's attractive doesn't mean he'd make a good specimen, Isla." She remarked.  
Isla shot her youngest sister a challenging look. "Oh really...?" She leaned towards her face and snorted into her ear. "You wanna bet?" She hissed.

Ditty sighed exaggeratedly and shoved the two apart. "C'mon, guys!" She exclaimed impatiently. "If Seducer approves of the Chipmunk's souls then we all should too." She hitched up the cup of her bra a little before finishing, "And besides, I dibs on the hottie in the blue." She boasted smugly. Her sisters just groaned.  
Googi shrugged her shoulders and motioned the camera crew away. "Fine..." She sighed. "Let's give those girls the mouthful of dirt." And with that, she and her sisters strutted backstage to get themselves ready.

"Absolutely not!" Simon snapped, folding his arms across his chest and giving his eldest brother a dirty look. "I refuse to be a part of this deception!"  
Alvin gave him a look of appeal. "Please, Simon!" He pleaded frantically. "We need you, you know!" But to his dismay, Simon simply shook his head and turned his back, growling under his breath.

Jeanette touched his shoulder. "C'mon, Simon." She eked gently. "At least Brittany and Alvin confessed, instead of not telling us, right?"  
"True..." Simon began unsurely. He then turned around and sighed exaggeratedly. "But they should have told us yesterday when they came back to the hotel, not at the last minute."  
Theodore tugged on the cuff of his dress shirt, bringing Simon's attention towards his little brother. "Please, Simon?" Theodore begged. He gave a little smile. "It will be fun. I mean, we haven't had a sing off since we met the girls. It could be great fun."

"Correction, Theodore." Simon said bluntly. "The girls had no chance but to win by default, since _somebody _didn't show up." He eyed Alvin with a look of annoyance and the red clad chipmunk rolled his eyes.  
Alvin folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "This has got nothing to do with me." He said curtly. He glanced over towards Brittany, who just sighed and eyed her outfit self consciously.  
Simon narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Oh really...?" He asked briskly. "Then where were you at the time of the sing-off?"

Alvin was just about to answer when Brittany clamped his mouth shut, groaning in annoyance. "Guys!" She exclaimed impatiently. "I do believe we have a challenge to win."

_**(Theme song-Jessica Mauboy-Get 'Em Girls (long intro)  
**_Nerves began to clash, as the music echoed through the building and back again. The Chipettes and the Chipmunks were all set for making the first move, since they were, and undeniably more renowned than the Femunks. The girls aligned themselves into a triangle-like formation, striking a cutthroat pose as the curtains rose.

The group all changed their wardrobe. The girls wore mini signature dresses, silver stilettos and signature diamond arm bangles. The boys, jeans, high-tops and signature loose shirts. (Plus with Alvin and his red DC cap.)  
Brittany motioned for Jeanette and Eleanor to come forward, as she moved to the back, inhaling a nervous sigh. _C'mon, Brittany! _She urged herself. _Don't be so chicken! _

_I don't need a runway  
I got all my Get 'Em Girls x2  
I can cat, walk my way to the front page  
I got all my Get 'Em Girls x3  
(_Brittany-_Whatcha Get 'Em girls, Imma swing my hips this way!)_

The Chipmunks freestyled their way to the front stage, as the Chipettes strutted through the centre. Groups of people quickly crowded around the stage, clapping their hands to the beat.  
Brittany flashed Alvin a wink, as the two clashed right at the edge of the stage, hip to hip.

_I got all my Get 'Em Girls, you can call 'em Prada heels  
I don't need a runway to walk it out the spine of it  
And I gotta hundred bags, different colours come see  
Gucci, alligators call 'em crocodile Dundee  
Now take it to the floor  
Imma say Hello _

_You ain't tips, got em' flying like a sparrow  
Get em' outta twos, like they know I were stilettos  
Fresh Jimmy Choos, got em' pointing like a narrow_

The Chipettes swayed their hips in tune with the music, proving to themselves that they would be a tough band to beat. They glided their sides against their counterparts, slow but rapid, whirling the crowd into a frenzy. Clearly the audience was enjoying the girl's performance not nearly as much as the guys did, what with their smitten looks and wide, obvious smiles.

_I don't need a runway  
I got all my Get em' Girls x2  
I can cat, walk my way to the front page  
I got all my Get em' Girls x3  
(Whatcha get em' girl, imma swing my hips this way)  
Bridge  
Get em' Girl  
And back and rock, and back, back rock x3  
And back and rock  
Now go and strike a pose _

As the Chipettes and the Chipmunks froze to a pose, awaiting their opponents to make their move, the Femunks strutted their way into centre stage swaying their hips and exhaling small sighs in ecstasy, as they began to take over the next verse.

_Let me see you in the pearly mama  
Dress goin' like your Marilyn Munro (uh uh, uh uh)  
(Now go and strike a pose)  
Vera Wang with the fur around it  
No stopping me with the fur around me _

_Click, click the alarm in the mazaradi  
Click, click from my hears is the matters money  
Click, click goes the camera's from the paparazzi  
I'm the shit, you can ask the whole world about me_

Brittany almost tripped over her own feet, completely and utterly thunderstruck. The Femunk's vocals sounded like nothing she had ever heard before in her life, so melodic, ghostly, velvety and she'd hate to say it, out of this world! The Chipmunks seemed interested, their eyes wide and filled with wonder. The Chipettes glanced at each other in worry.

_I don't need a runway  
I got all my Get em' Girls x2  
I can cat, walk my way to the front page  
I got all my Get em' Girls,  
I got all my Get em' Girls,  
I got all my Get em' g-g get em' girls x2  
I got all my Get em' Girls,  
I got all my Get em' Girls,  
I got all my Get em' Girls _

The Chipettes couldn't believe it! There they were, being out-cheered by their own fans! Worse yet, their counterparts had ditched them to dance with the Femunks, as they continued their melodic singing. Brittany stifled her quickly rising anger. Could this night get any worse?

_And back and rock, and back, back rock x3  
And back and rock  
Bridge:  
High heels are every womans fame  
I dont know what I'd to without em'  
Right now I feel so on display_

_The camera's flash,  
And everyone's asking where you get em' girl _

The crowd was struck into an even larger frenzy, as the Chipmunks began to sing, and the Femunks grounded against their sides with their hips. The Chipettes just stood there, shocked. Brittany clenched her fists, almost reaching boiling point. _How dare them! How dare him! _She screamed in her head. She struggled to hold her calm, competitive stance. Her heart was being crushed right under her nose!

_You can tell 'em that you got 'em from the boss dog  
I got the hook up, look up, and let the rain fall  
Impressin' ya, dressin' ya, never stressin' ya, instant messenger,  
Gon' get it Israela'  
Is it possibly pop a bottle and slide away?  
On all fours, with no clothes, we'll hide away  
And I'll walk you down the runway of success  
Plant in your head just shoes and sex  
It's erotic, (?), grab her money, oh baby you got it  
Tell you the truth, I dipped the whip, then flipped the script  
We'll go hip-to-hip  
Don't rock the boat, just play your role  
Watch your legs, now polish your toes  
Flip your hair, now you're right  
You're wonderful, marvellous, out to fight_

The Femunks took over, hip to hip with the Chipette's counterparts. Brittany's lip trembled. She had never been so humiliated in her life! She just wanted to hide away underneath the smallest stone and lie there forever. She never wanted to be seen again! And Alvin! Urgh! That asshole!  
Brittany felt like strangling that red capped freak. _He betrayed me! _She cried silently, as hot tears began to sting her eyes. She just couldn't believe it. _He betrayed me! _

_I dont need a runway  
I got all my Get em' Girls x2  
I can cat, walk my way to the front page  
I got all my Get em' Girls x2  
I got all my Get em', get em' ,get em', get em'  
I got all my Get em' Girls x3  
I got all my Get em' Girls x2  
I got all my get em', get em', get em', GIRL _

The audience burst into a massive applause, hooting and cheering the Femunk's name. The sound was defeating to the Chipette's ears. "_Femunks! Femunks! Femunks! Femunks!  
_As soon as the Femunks concluded their song, the Chipmunks instantly snapped out of their trance. Alvin held his head for a moment, dazed and disoriented. "What the hell?" He murmured aloud. He scanned his surroundings, until he came face to face with Isla, and she winked at him seductively, which freaked him out a little. _What the hell is going on! Wait! Where's Brittany?_

Searching frantically about the stage for his counterpart, Alvin only just caught a glimpse of pink just disappear behind the red velvet curtains, followed by Jeanette and Eleanor. He scrambled to his feet. "Brittany! Wait!"

Simon and Theodore overheard their brother as he took off backstage, suddenly sensing the panic in his voice.  
Simon adjusted his glasses quickly and jumped up, desperate to find his counterpart. "Jeanette!"  
Theodore did the same, tripping over his feet as he went. "Ellie! Eleanor!"

"WAIT!"

__


	6. Chapter 6 'Festering Glitter Pt 3'

Alvin And The Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Get 'Em Girls

_**Author's Note-I really appreciate everyone's support once again. You all have been so helpful, I know I have said this once but I'm just saying it again cause I love all you guys! (In a non-sexual way lol ahem!) Anyway, here is chapter six of Get 'Em Girls! I hope you like it!**_

Chapter Six  
'Festering Glitter Pt 3'

_Oh my God, oh my God! What have I done now? _Alvin hurried past Jeanette and Eleanor, desperate to catch up with Brittany. He was in hysterics. _Oh please, Brittany! Where are you? I need you! _He staggered out the door and stumbled down the stairs, in too much of a hurry in finding Brittany to notice the bloody marks he had caused to form around his arms.

Finally, Alvin came to a half in front of their Audi R8, giving a sigh of relief once he saw Brittany standing beside it, her head hung low in despair. He approached her, and ever so slowly, reached out and touched her shoulder. "Brittany?" He whispered.  
Brittany's head shot up and her tear stained eyes locked onto his apprehensive ones. She sniffled and folded her arms across her half-bare chest. "What do you want?" She asked, slightly below a whisper.

Alvin inhaled sharply. "Brittany, whatever I did I am so sorry!" He cried gently. Brittany watched him intently, yet sorrowfully, as he ranted on. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never hurt you, and you know that!"  
"Yes, I do know." Brittany cut in. Then she muttered "I just don't know why you couldn't have resisted it." She gave a small sigh and made a turn for the front door of the vehicle, only to be pulled back and into the arms of her counterpart.

Alvin embraced her tightly. "I love you so much!" He sobbed. "Please forgive me. I couldn't bear to lose you again!"  
Brittany held back the tears to her eyes. She hated seeing Alvin like this, yet she hated seeing him break her heart like this either. So, the chipette just trusted her instincts, hoping that it wasn't the worse idea she had in mind. She hugged him back, feeling as droplets of rain began to pitter-patter down on them.

"I-I love you too, Alvin." Brittany breathed. _That was actually the second time he has actually confessed his love to me! _Alvin held her face in his hands for a moment, her now damp fringe sponging over her forehead. He swept it out of her face and leaned in, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. Brittany barely trusted herself to speak. "M-more than anything i-in the world."  
Alvin smiled weakly. "I hope you will forgive me, sweetheart." He pressed his forehead against hers and sniffled softly. "You are the only one for me."

Brittany curled her arms around the back of Alvin's neck and kissed him gently. "I do, Alvin." She whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the rain. She nuzzled his cheek and smiled. "I will never leave you." Then she looked back up at him, the look on her face serious. "But promise me..." She began quietly. "Please don't scare me like that again."  
Alvin enveloped Brittany's hands in his and lovingly caressed the promise ring around her finger. "Okay, babe." He said. "I won't."  
"Thank you..." She whispered.

XXXXX

"Okay, so we had a little hiccup," Simon began slowly, "But what I want to know is how all of this drama started. I mean it. I'm freaking out!" The group were all sitting in the living room, separated, and dripping wet from the rain.  
Jeanette gave him an angry glance. "What, you didn't know?" She retorted. "It was pretty damn obvious to me." Wrapping herself in the woollen cardigan Brittany fetched for her, she curled up in the corner of the sofa, knees to her chest. She couldn't even look at him she was so upset.

Simon hung his head and sighed. "Jeanette, whatever I did I apologise."He said gently. He got down on his knees and scooted over to the foot of the sofa, making an attempt to be close to his counterpart. Jeanette hid her face under her arm, as she began to sob softly. Simon reached over and stroked her forehead. "Sweetheart, please talk to me." He pleaded.

Eleanor frowned inside her glass of water, desperate to think of something else to do that worry about what a lousy performance she and her sisters put off...and Theodore. She wanted to confront him about what he did to her, but she couldn't bear to look up at him right now, let alone talk to him. "I'm going to bed..." The green clad chipette slipped out of her seat and thumped the glass on the stand, as she stormed off towards her en suite, hoping that Theodore would follow her. And to her relief, he did. But he was lucky enough to not have the door slammed in his face.

"Eleanor, please let me explain." Theodore begged, as he clicked the door shut behind him. He found his counterpart slumping at the edge the bed, her fingers tangled in her silk nightgown. Her strained, green eyes were brimmed with tears.  
Eleanor looked up at him and frowned, sighing sadly. "...Why did you do that to me, Theodore?" She asked, just below a whisper. She dabbed the wet eyeliner from her cheeks with the fabric of her nightgown, before tossing it helplessly beside the hamper at the door. "You humiliated me in front of everyone..." She murmured sadly.

Theodore bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He wondered aimlessly about what he had done wrong. The whole time, he was beside Eleanor-wasn't he? "I'm sorry, Elle..." He said gently, as he seated himself down beside his counterpart. Eleanor cringed at the strong smell of lavender, her eyes watering. _That's not mine..._She blinked back tears and sniffled, as Theodore continued. "I really don't know what's going on; honest-but what can I do to get you to forgive me?"  
Finally, Eleanor turned to him, her face fuming. She moved away from the bed and stormed into the bathroom, the end of the door between her fingers. "It's what you can stop doing!" She snapped, before slamming the door closed and locking herself inside.

Theodore just sat there, flabbergasted. He scratched the back of his head, thinking desperately of what else to say. He leapt from the bed and leant against the bathroom, his eyes beginning to water as he heard his girlfriend's slow, sorrowful sobs.  
"Ellie?" Theodore tapped the door gently. "Please open up. I wanna, I wanna explain. Please?"

Eleanor slid down onto her backside, gathering her knees and bringing them as close as she could get them towards her chest. _It's my weight, isn't it? _She thought sadly. The chipette peered into the mirror at the opposite wall and sighed. _It is my weight. I'm a great big, fat hippopotamus! _Eleanor began to weep, as she buried her face in her hands. "Leave me alone, Theodore." She whispered. "I'm not in the mood."

Theodore sighed slowly. "Well, do you want me to bring you something to eat, at least?" He offered gently. After all, neither of them had their curried prawns that night, because of the challenge.  
Eleanor groaned and moved away from the door. "That's all you think about, food!" She shouted, grabbing her hairbrush off the end of the sink and hurling it at the door. Theodore flinched, his backside hitting the floor with a thud. Eleanor hugged her knees and thumped the back of her head on the wall. "Just go away, Theodore! Please!"

XXXX

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Googi boasted, as she and her sisters headed up an alleyway near their hotel. The little Femunk cackled smugly. "They were like totally bummed when their little boyfriends ditched them!"  
Isla laughed, as she hitched up her handbag for at least the fiftieth time this evening. "Oh yeah," She said. "And soon they'll be ours."  
Ditty looked down at her sister, a curious look across her face. "When exactly will that be?" She asked.  
Isla gestured towards her temple. "With patience, Ditt," She answered, as-a-matter-of-factly. "With patience."

It wasn't far ahead, when they had suddenly come across a group of thugs bolting down the alleyway, hands full of jewels and loaded shotguns. The men shoved past the Femunks, yelling. "Out the way, ladies!" Isla clouted one of them across the back of their head, for making her drop her handbag.

Ditty turned and watched them disappear, hands on her hips. "Pushy, aren't they?" She remarked, shaking her head.  
Isla picked up her handbag and dusted it off. "Of course," she said, "they're running from the cops." She adjusted her fringe out of the way of her face and glanced over her shoulder, just as a policeman came sprinting their way, torch in one hand, a gun in the other.

Googi smirked evilly, nudging Ditty in the shoulder as she did so. "Watch the 'ol maestro at work." She murmured, putting on her panic-stricken face as she dashed over towards the cop.  
"Oh my God, your here!" She panted. "Those guys, they stole my handbag! It's got my keys and my spare shoes in it!" The Femunk grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and shook him madly. "Please, please, help me! I need my handbag!"

The policeman gently pushed her away, restraining her. "Okay, okay miss;" he said quickly, "I'll get your bag as soon as I arrest the thieves-"  
But Googi cut him off. "-there's no time!" She cried hysterically. "I need my handbag!" purposely, she shoved him into the nearest wall, trying to hold him back as long as she could. But the policeman was having none of it.

"Miss," he began quickly. "I understand you're fraught, but criminals are on the loose. Now if you just let me pass-"  
Googi glared at him dangerously. "You're not going anywhere!" She hissed, taking him by the collar of his vest and slamming him into the wall. She breathed in his sweet, vanilla scent, licking her lips hungrily. "...Not until I say you can go..."

Isla and Ditty approached either side of their sister, their eyes glowing ravenously. Googi glanced over her shoulder and hissed at them. "He is mine!" She turned back towards the policeman and began to unzip his vest and unbutton his top, eyeing his panic-stricken face grow from scared, to absolutely terrified.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked incredulously, struggling to back away from her rather strong, rather fastening grip. "Get away from me!"  
Googi chuckled evilly, as she glided her tongue across his cheek. She licked his lips, before answering. "It just makes the digesting process go a little faster..." She purred dangerously.  
And then, with her face close to the man's mouth, she distended her jaw and sucked in his breath, as Isla and Ditty watched intently, applauding their little sister's quick death tactic.

The man quivered aimlessly, like somebody having an epilepsy attack. His skin paled and the shadows around his eyes deepened, as a small, silvery blue orb escaped his unfed lips, in which Googi took in with her tongue, breathing in a burst of life. She dropped the man's lifeless body on the pavement, before turning around and making a run for it, sprinting down the alleyway, with her sisters at her heels.

_**-Shivers- Caught you off guard didn't it? I always thought something abnormal was going on around those Femunks, but anyway, I hope you liked it! Sorry for this slow update, my internet keeps dropping out at the most inconvenient times. -.-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alvin and the Chipmunks**_

_**Get Em' Girls**_

_**A/N-**_

_**I deeply apologise that I have taken so long to update another one of my stories. **_

_**My family and I had been very busy packing, shifting and moving into a new house on a foul smelling dairy farm. It has been difficult for me to access the internet over here, for we are a fair while from any town.**_

_**But now that it has been treated, I am finally able to update my stories. **_

_**HIP, HIP HURRAY! : )**_

_**Now this story I have not been working on for some time now, and a few weeks ago I had come up with the perfect idea for the rest of it. I hope this pleases you. **_

_**~Hannah~**_

_**Chapter Six  
With the Chipettes **_

Eleanor stares into her peppermint thick-shake, as Jeanette taps her dainty little fingers aimlessly against the edge of the table, racking her currently blank, void brain for something to talk about-anything that could successfully take her mind off of what had happened last night.

The girls were still quite stunned since last night, knowing that what their counterparts did was undeniably wrong, and that they could do nothing to deter that event. And being anywhere near each other only seemed to make situations worse, so they decided to go out-breathe some fresh air-have a coffee and chill-out for a while, and hope that will clear their heads of this mess.

But unfortunately for poor Eleanor, she was not holding up very well-not the way she thought she would.

She kept on wondering about the argument she had with Theodore, and the way he obsessed over food so much. It was fine when he asked her about it every once in a while, but now she thinks he is just rubbing the fate-the way she looks like this-the reason why-in her face.

_He enjoys my vulnerability, _she thought miserably.

"Not hungry?" The sound of Brittany's voice snaps the little chipette out of her thoughts. Eleanor looks up blankly, before regaining her reality and frowning down at the glass of her thick, dairy milkshake, and pushes it aside.

Brittany places a steaming hot mug of green tea in front of her chair and sits down, narrowing her eyes at her seemingly depressed sister.

Eleanor sighs and puts her head in her hands. "Nah.." She murmurs. "I just don't feel too great…"

Jeanette looks over at the green clad chipette, concerned. "What's wrong, Ellie?" She asks gently, reaching over and placing her hand to her sister's cheek. "…Is it about what Theodore said?"

The little chipette bit her lip. She knew Jeanette had overheard the argument between her and Theodore, but she didn't want to worry them about it-especially not Brittany. If Brittany found out, knowing her, she would be in the pits with Theodore for months!

So Eleanor just frowned towards the table and shook her head.

Brittany grimaced. "Oh, fess up, Eleanor!" She snapped. Jeanette turned to the pink clad chipette as she continued. "Theodore is the primary reason why you are turning down your weekend thick-shake, and the reason why you haven't even had breakfast yet. I can tell. Don't think I'm not smart enough to see that."

Eleanor looked up at her, her attention sparked with irritation. "That doesn't prove anything, Brittany-"

"Oh doesn't it?" Brittany interrupted rudely, tilting over the table towards her sister. Eleanor glared at her, as Brittany folded her perfect arms across her perfect chest and sat back. "Well, would you mind to enlighten me the _real _reason why you are trying to starve yourself?"

Eleanor looked away, he face burning with anger. _How dare she try to invade my personal problems! _She yelled in her head.

Both Brittany and Jeanette have a healthy, petite figure; the perfect body, the perfect legs, the perfect hips, the perfect boobs, the perfect face, the perfect everything! And here she was sitting with them, the oddball of the bunch, the fatty, the Nobody. She couldn't believe she had been so blind for all these years. That was probably why Theodore had ditched her. Yes, it was.

_Open your eyes Eleanor! _The green clad chipette yelled to herself. _It's time for a change._

Without even bothering to answer back, Eleanor stood up to leave the table. And as if she could read Eleanor's mind, Jeanette shot up at the same time, the look of concern still plastered across her face.

Jeanette opened her mouth to speak, but Eleanor cut her off. "I'm going for a walk." She said bluntly, picking up her bag. "Don't wait up for me." And with that she left, leaving her two sisters looking bewildered in the cafe.

_**~With Eleanor~**_

Eleanor crossed the street from the cafe, eager to be out of her two sisters' eye-shot.

She could feel her stomach grumble furiously whilst she walked, and it felt sickly and horrible. The chipette tried to distract herself by picking up her pace and keeping her head high, but the hunger pangs only grew louder.

She bit her lip and turned her head towards a shop window, her heart sinking when she found her plump, shapeless reflection in the glass. She stopped for a moment, taking a closer look at herself. She grabbed her thighs, stomach and butt, all folding over her hands when she gave them the tiniest squeeze.

She grimaced at herself.

_How could she be so blind?_

Eleanor felt like crying. She had just been so wrapped up in food and commitment and life that she hadn't even noticed she had piled on a whole lot of weight. She nudged her gut with a new sort of anger.

Frustration.

Anguish.

Guilt.

Eleanor hit herself once more to emphasize her feeling. The chipette suddenly had hundreds of millions of thoughts rushing through her head. She was confused, and her head ached because her thoughts were so loud.

She turned away from the window, heavy with guilt, and began to walk. Within moments she had quickened her pace. She could feel the flab on her chest bounce with each and every step. It felt disgusting. Sickening.

The chipette then broke into a run, passing dozens of staring eyes. She tried to ignore them by listening to the voices in her head. And it worked. If she wanted to become somewhat like her sisters, she had to start working on it now.

Eleanor walked on back to the suite, twelve blocks away. Her legs ached by the time she arrived back, pushing the door open with her head down. She could hear voices in the kitchen, and she felt a hand brush against hers when she passed the living room.

Eleanor glanced back at the hand.

It was Theodore.

The chipmunk was lounging over the sofa, his eyes all red and puffy. Obviously he had been crying, but Eleanor was having none of it.

"Hey." He said quietly, hoping that his counterpart would have forgiven him from last night. But then his heart sank when she continued on, not saying a word to him or anybody. She entered their suite and closed the door behind her, leaving him alone in the dim lit living room.

Theodore sighed sadly.

_**XXXX**_

_**~Later on in the afternoon~**_

Everybody (Minus Eleanor) sat silently at the dinner table, minding their own business whilst Eleanor was dishing out dinner. As soon as somebody had suggested what to have and who will cook it, the green clad chipette jumped at the opportunity. She knew that if anyone else volunteered to do it, they would make her sit there until she eats it. But she was determined to keep her eyes forward on her aim: to be just like her sisters.

Even if that meant starving herself to do so.

Tonight she decided to whip up a delicious dish of Butter Chicken and a Greek salad (For Brittany's sake), and then for dessert she made a Strawberry tart. What she was planning to do was try and torture herself by eating the meal only with her eyes, not her mouth, and see if she could resist. It would be a very difficult attempt for her, probably almost impossible, but she had to try.

Eleanor shared out the Butter Chicken and took a seat beside Jeanette and Brittany. Everybody had begun eating in silence. It was a weird presence that silence brought over them, because only a few days earlier they would have been chatting away to each other. But now. Nothing.

Eleanor poked at her meal, her stomach screaming out for food. Every once in a while she would take her spoon and sip the little bit of the sauce that was teetering over the edge of it, but that was it.

Both her sisters and Theodore gave her a silent look of concern.

Throughout the dessert, Eleanor would pick out the strawberries, wipe off the cream and have a nibble. She inhaled the sweet delicacy of the tart. Oh, how she could hoover that tart down with a great big generous gulp, but she managed to resist her temptation.

Theodore helped her take in the dishes, whilst the others sat quietly in the living room. Theodore hoped that getting his counterpart alone would give him a bigger chance in talking things through, but she was just as silent as he was.

"...Um," The green clad chipmunk tried to find his voice. Eleanor was secretly listening in as she scrubbed dishes clean. "...Look, I'm really sorry...if what I said last night offended you..."

_If? _Eleanor remained silent.

Theodore bit his lip, handing her another plate for her to wash. "...Ellie?" He said gently. "...I really feel bad. And...I really just want to talk things out with you...about the Emmy's and everything..."

Eleanor still didn't speak. She scrubbed harder.

Theodore sighed, eyeing his counterpart sadly. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms and make the pain go away. But she looked so fragile...and depressed. He was afraid that he might be pushed away. "...Is there anything I can do...to fix things?" He asked, in a sort of pleading manner.

Eleanor's stomach was howling now. It seemed much louder and much more difficult to get rid of. She scrubbed even harder, hoping that that will drown out the noise. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't loud enough to block Theodore's constant pleads for forgiveness. It suddenly made her angry. She scrubbed even harder.

Theodore then touched her shoulder. "...Elle, I can't fix things if you don't communicate with me-"

That triggered things that Eleanor never thought she would do. And before Theodore had a chance to finish, she slammed the foil pad down and whirled around, startling him.

"You-you know what, Theodore? The reason why I'm not 'communicating' with you is because here you are, hanging over my shoulder like a fricken love struck puppy!" Words practically slipped from her mouth as she spoke. "It's pissing me off! You won't stop blabbering on and on about the same damn thing! And I've had enough of it!"

Theodore staggered back, stunned by his counterpart's sudden outburst.

It just kept coming and coming. "What you said to me last night knocked some sense into me." Eleanor said tightly, her eyes fiery with anger. "Yes, I am fat. And do you know why that is? It's because you, yes you, wouldn't stop handing me food and stupid me kept falling for it! Well it's not going to happen anymore! I'm sick and tired of people making fun of my weight, and you..." The chipette's eyes then melted like butter as her anger turned to disappointment. "...You do the same thing...you're just too soft to admit it..."

Theodore was too shocked to say anything, which angered Eleanor even more inside. The others poked their heads in to see what was going on. And at that moment, Eleanor shoved past Theodore and stormed out of the kitchen into her suite, slamming the door behind her.

Everybody was quiet after that. Theodore had taken refuge on the second sofa, unable to speak. After about an hour of silence, Alvin and Simon approached him to try and console their depressed brother, but Theodore was having none of it.

Alvin touched Theodore's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "C'mon, man." He said gently. "Don't beat yourself up like this." Theodore just shrugged off his hand and shifted in his seat.

Simon bit his lip. "...Why don't you go and speak with Eleanor?" He suggested.

"I tried." Theodore gave a muffled reply. "It made no difference."

"You gotta be a man, Theo!" Alvin tried to encourage him. "Don't drag it out first, just say you're sorry, and then drag it out..."

Theodore turned towards them, eyes red and puffy again. "I told you I already tried talking with her!" He snapped weakly. He hung his head. "Just before...she just threw me out like yesterday's oatmeal..."

"That wasn't 'talking', Theodore," Simon said gently. "That was another whole misunderstanding. You have to talk to her directly-"

"And how would you know this, Simon?" Theodore asked tightly, yet his face was full of sorrow. His eyes were suddenly brimming with tears. "...You and Jeanette haven't exactly made up for what happened either..."

Simon sat back, his head hung. "Yeah...yeah I know..." He said gently. And then he looked up at Theodore. "...But that doesn't mean that you and Eleanor have to suffer as well."

Alvin then touched Theodore's shoulder. "Please, just go and talk with her, man?" He asked.

Theodore looked away and slowly nodded, before rolling over on the sofa and pulling a blanket over his head. "I'll think about it..." He mumbled sadly.

_**XXXX**_

_**Aww, poor Teddy : (**_

_**I feel so sorry for him. He tried to talk things through with Ellie and she pushed him away. **_

_**Hopefully things will turn out okay between him and Eleanor soon. **_

_**Until then,**_

_**~Hannah~ **_


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin And The Chipmunks  
The Threequel

Get 'Em Girls

_**Summary-Story based on Australian Artist, Jessica Mauboy, in her latest single, 'Get 'Em Girls'. My newly edited female trio, 'The Femunks' Isla, Ditty and Googi encounter both their male and female counterparts at a celebrity runway in Los Angeles. The three steal the spotlight after a sing off over the Chipettes, who disappear behind the limelight in defeat. But losing a competition isn't all what they are to lose. Will the Chipmunks be enveloped in the Femunk's charm and abnormally melodic talents as well? Read to find out! R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following characters of this story. Alvin Seville, Brittany Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Seville, Theodore Seville, Eleanor Seville, Dave Seville, Claire Wilson and Toby Seville. They all belong to the one and only, Bagdasarian Productions**_

_**Author's note-I totally hope you enjoyed my last chapter my fellow readers, because this story is gonna get better and better! I can feel it!  
I've had visions...of how this story will flow, and who will rise and who will fall. But I would spoil the whole process of it if I tell you right now! So you guys will have to wait a little longer. ^_^**_

_**So, without further ado, here is chapter seven of 'Get Em' Girls' **_

_**Chapter Seven  
Change**_

Eleanor steps reluctantly on the scales that night, her blonde hair and burnished green eyes dripping against the dial with hot liquid. The numbers jumped straight up as soon as both feet touched the scale, before slowly climbing down and then back up again until it stopped completely. The sorrowful chipette sniffled as a large two digit number popped onto the screen.

192 pounds.

Not bearing to stand and stare at the disappointment she brought upon her, Eleanor eagerly steps off of the scales. For the first time she really felt the loose fat dangle and bounce whenever she moved, and it disgusted her. It made her feel ugly...and worthless.

She closed her bathroom door and slumped down onto the bed. She noticed a heart-shaped framed photograph on her nightstand and picked it up, wanting to get a closer look at it. The photograph pictured her and Theodore sitting opposite each other in front of an ice-creamery, sharing a large double choc-fudge milkshake. They were gazing into each others' eyes, a look of mesmerisation across their faces.

They looked extremely happy; without a care in the world at what they looked like or anything-just themselves and each other.  
Mad she misses those times. What the hell happened?

Theodore is standing outside the closed door, waiting silently as he could for the right time to walk in and say what he needed to say. Eleanor doesn't understand. He had never ever thought of his counterpart as fat, or anything that applies to the description of fat. He loves her just the way she is. She's as perfect to him as Juliet is as perfect to Romeo. He didn't love her for her body. He loved her for her.

The green clad chipmunk chewed on his lip nervously, as he pressed his knuckles against the door. He wasn't sure whether she was ready enough to come face to face with him yet, but he knew if he left the situation any longer things would become even worse between them. It's now or never.

He knocked.

"Ellie?"

Eleanor's ears pricked up. She was curled up on the bed silently when she heard her name being called. She knew it was Theodore calling her instantly, and she didn't want to hear him rub in the pain any more.  
"If you're here to hand out lies then please go away..." The chipette mumbled loudly so that her counterpart could hear. "I've heard just about enough of them already."

Theodore bit his lip hard, before remembering what his brothers told him and sucked in his gut. He replied, "Eleanor, that's not what I'm trying to do. I've never ever tried to do that anybody, especially you." He told her, still standing behind the door.

"How do I know you're not lying to me right now?" Eleanor demanded. "How do I know that over the longs years of knowing you that you haven't ever told me a lie?"

Theodore shook his head, both disappointed and upset that his girlfriend won't stand to trust him. "...Because," he began, inhaling heavily. "Because if you love me then you will believe me, Eleanor." He said. "...Do you love me...?" A long while of silence broke between them. Theodore was waiting anxiously for Eleanor's unanswered reply. It broke his heart that she would do nothing but give him the silent treatment when he was trying to tell her this.

The chipmunk's face fell.

Eleanor was sitting up now, tears brimming her sorrowful green eyes. What Theodore said caught her completely off guard, and like that her throat crippled into a soundless ball. Of course she loves him. Why didn't he know that already? Why does he need proof that she loves him? She doesn't understand.

The chipette stared at the door separating them, biting her lip. She wanted so badly to just swing it open and leap into his arms, but she couldn't. It was like something was holding her back. It felt like she was standing in a room full of mirrors, not knowing which way was out.

"Oh..." Theodore muttered finally, struggling to handle the silence between them. "I understand...you don't love me, do you...I guess not..." The chipmunk then made a half turn away from the door, before something inside him gripped his gut, and he immediately came to a halt. He looked back at the door, suddenly breathing rapidly. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to find out what she was doing that was making her not respond. He had to.

And then, with a burst of courage spreading through him like water, he gripped the handle and pushed it open. Something on the other side made a small shriek, and then as soon as Theodore had perfect view of the bedroom, he heard a loud thud. His ears pricked up and for some reason his heart began to race, and he instantly let go of the handle.

"Eleanor?"

Theodore looked around the door, his eyes widening when he noticed his counterpart propped up on the floor, startled. Realisation shot through him. She must've gone to open the door and got thumped by it when he opened it first.

"Oh my god, Ellie!" He hurried to her side. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" But the chipette turned away from him, her arm covering her face. Theodore tried to help her up, although Eleanor wasn't having any of it. She pulled away from him.

Another wave of sadness swept over him. He had hurt her.

He touched her shoulder. "Ellie?"

But the chipette didn't answer. He could hear her sobbing behind her arm, and it made him feel helpless that she wouldn't let him do anything to help. And before he had the chance to do anything else, Eleanor pushed his hand away and scrambled to her feet, hurrying out of the bedroom with tears in her eyes.

Theodore shot up, panicky. "Eleanor! Wait!" He cried, rushing into the living room where Eleanor had disappeared. His heart was pounding like a nail in his chest. "Eleanor!" The chipmunk hurried into the kitchen, and he saw her, groping around furiously for something in the cupboards. He approached her quickly. "Eleanor please, let me explain-"

"No!" She yelled, whirling around to face him. Her eyebrows knitted together in a glare. "I don't wanna hear any more of your little pep-talks! I've had it." Tears dripped from her cheeks as she spoke. Theodore takes a step back, aware that she might hit him if he came any closer. He tried to get something out.

"Eleanor I'm-"

"I know you know you think I'm fat!" Eleanor cut him off, bawling. "It's why you keep offering me food and crap, and I'm stopping it right now! You-"

"Eleanor-"

"-think you're so innocent, but I can tell you're just laughing at me in your head, and-"

"Ellie stop-"

"-It upsets me! You don't know how it feels to-"

"Ellie!" Theodore grabs hold of her arms. "Stop it! I don't think like that and you know it!"

Eleanor's sobbing hysterically now, and Theodore instantly feels bad for startling her like that. But she was saying things that weren't true, and he needed to stop her before it brainwashed her. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know I don't think like that, Ellie..." His voice was much softer now. "...You know I don't."

Eleanor said nothing, and this time Theodore was okay with it. The chipette leaned her head against his chest, sniffling away. He stroked her back. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did that offended you..." He told her gently. "...But I can't fix things if you don't tell me what I did wrong, Ellie. You need to tell me, we need to communicate..."

"I know..." Eleanor murmured through tears. "...You're just infuriating me..."

"How am I infuriating you, Ellie?" Theodore asked a little hurt.

Eleanor sighed sadly. "...I don't know..." She sniffled. "...I don't know anything anymore..." The chipette's stomach growled loudly and she gritted her teeth.

Theodore looked worried. "...Why do you think that I think you look fat?" He asked her softly. "You're not fat."

"Yes I am..." Eleanor persisted, a little brusquely. "...Urgh. Here you go again, trying to-"

"Sh-sh-sh-sh!" But Theodore shushed her before she could finish, not wanting to hear what she was going to say. "I'm not trying to say that, Eleanor. I wasn't even thinking that, so please put it out of your mind. I just want to talk to you, to make things right between us."

Eleanor's head shot up at him and her brow knitted together. "Fine..." She replied defeated. "What part of it did _you _want to make right?"

Theodore brushed his fingers gently across her tear-matted cheek. "Everything." He said earnestly, wiping her tears away. "I was stupid; I didn't know what I was doing okay? It was like some kind of weird, silly spell that caught over me, and I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to push it away. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

Eleanor paused for a long moment, before her strong face softened and she sighed a little. "It's okay, Theodore..." She replied quietly. The chipette then gazed up at her counterpart, her green eyes burnished with sorrow. "Me too...I mean, I was acting like a total cow, and I guess I was blinded by that...I'm sorry."

Theodore held her tightly, whispering in her ear. "You don't need to be sorry, sweetheart." He said softly, stroking her back. "I totally understand why you would have had to do that, it's perfectly okay."

Eleanor sniffed into his hoodie, nodding. "Okay..."

She hated fighting with Theodore. She hated being mad at him, which was really rare, but still, it hurt her a lot. She felt like a total bitch when she was mad or fighting with anybody, but it made her feel so much worse when it was Theodore. She wanted it to stop, and she wanted it to stop right now!

Eleanor gazed into her counterparts sympathetic green eyes, before moving her face closer, kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you, Teddy…" She whispered, sniffling softly when she pulled away. She didn't once take her eyes off of his after this.

Theodore smiled warmly, relieved that she wasn't thrashing out at him anymore. He held her close to him. "I love you too, Ellie…" He replied.

Eleanor half-smiled into his hoodie. They stood there for a few moments, before Eleanor gave a long sigh, lifting her head up to look at him. "I have to do something." She said, gingerly pushing against her counterpart, waiting for him to let her go.

Theodore looked at her. He was flustered. "Oh…" He replied quietly. "Where are you going?"

"The park." Eleanor replied.

"Oh. You want me to come?" Theodore asked hopefully.

"No, it's okay." Eleanor bit her lip nervously. "I have to meet up with a friend there anyway." She couldn't believe it. She and Theodore had just kissed and made up and she is already lying through her teeth. She planned on going to the park, yes, but she would be there by herself and her driving determination.

"Oh okay…" Theodore tried to smile, as he let her go. He leaned down and gave her one last kiss on the lips.

Eleanor's face fell when she turned around, and tried to hide it when she reached over the bench to grab an apple from the fruit bowl. "I'll be back later to make dinner, kay?" She told him, before she exited the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner if you want?" Theodore called after her, but his voice was blocked out when she closed the hotel door behind her. She was walking down the lobby when she came across a half-full cigarette bin, and without much thought, she dropped her apple into the bin, before speeding down the five flights of stairs.

_**Hmm, this had taken a LOT longer to upload that I had anticipated. =/  
But now that this chapter has finally become official, how do you like it? It really made me become suspicious of what Eleanor was trying to prove.**_

_**But hey, that's just in my opinion. =)  
Hopefully I get the next chapter finished soon! **_

_**Until then,**_

_**~Hannah~ **_


	9. Chapter 9

Alvin And The Chipmunks

The Threequel

Get 'Em Girls

_**Summary-Story based on Australian Artist, Jessica Mauboy, in her latest single, 'Get 'Em Girls'. My newly edited female trio, 'The Femunks' Isla, Ditty and Googi encounter both their male and female counterparts at a celebrity runway in Los Angeles. The three steal the spotlight after a sing off over the Chipettes, who disappear behind the limelight in defeat. But losing a competition isn't all what they are to lose. Will the Chipmunks be enveloped in the Femunk's charm and abnormally melodic talents as well? Read to find out! R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the following characters of this story. Alvin Seville, Brittany Seville, Simon Seville, Jeanette Seville, Theodore Seville, Eleanor Seville, Dave Seville, Claire Wilson and Toby Seville. They all belong to the one and only, Bagdasarian Productions.**_

_**Author's Note-To everybody who wanted to read what happens next in this story, I apologise that I had taken so long to update…I've just been busy with school and such (It's the end of the year, transition days, you know how it is…). But now that I have some time, I can finally get back to this story. YAY! ^^**_

Chapter Eight  
'My Musical Apology'

~At the Hotel~

The whole group turned and looked expectantly at Theodore and Eleanor, as the two slid into their usual seats at the breakfast table. For once this week, they were sitting next to each other.  
Brittany (who was sitting next to Alvin) was the first to speak up. "So, I'm gathering that you two have finally made up?" She asked, raising a brow.

Jeanette glanced over at her eldest sister as she asked this, before taking an unsteady little sip from her coffee mug. The bespectacled chipette didn't look so good. Under her tired, sleepless violet eyes hung dark bags, and she hadn't even bothered to wash up or even do her hair this morning. If she was her usual self, she would have been dressed and organised by eight. But it was well past that time and she was still in her pyjama (a tracksuit and purple tank top) and slippers.  
Everyone was well aware that Jeanette had not slept at all last night.

Theodore slid his hand onto Eleanor's, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
Eleanor glanced over at him, and then back at Brittany. "Yeah…" she nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess. Last night he said sorry."

"That's good…" Simon only just managed, trying to give his younger brother a meaningful smile. But only for a moment he could hold it, before he hung his head, looking rather disheartened.  
Jeanette hadn't spoken to him for a long while, but to him it had felt like forever. She had kicked him out of their bed, and now he's been taking refuge on the sofa in the living room ever since. If they had to walk by each other she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't even glance at him. He even had to give up his seat for Alvin's because he could no longer take, or understand, the way she has been ignoring him. He felt like their whole relationship was falling apart.

Jeanette didn't mean to do what she has been doing. She just wished that he could make things better by saying that he was sorry, and mean it. She wanted him back with her…in his arms…but unfortunately it is not that easy.

Alvin, who had earlier gotten bored over the silence (the painful, agonising silence), straightened up from laying his head on the table and tried his biggest grin, "C'mon, guys," he urged, trying to sound positive.  
Everybody turned to him with emotionless eyes. Brittany just frowned.  
Alvin pushed out his chair and stood up. "Why can't we all just forgive and forget this whole thing, eh? I mean, it's all in the past, isn't it?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at Alvin, before turning away and absent-mindedly began to stir her tea around. Theodore and Eleanor both looked at each other. Simon slumped his shoulders, and Jeanette took another sip from her mug.

Alvin sighed exasperatedly, before glancing over at Simon. "Simon, Jeanette has been snobbing you for a _reason_…"  
Jeanette looked up at Alvin weakly. "Alvin…" She called, trying to catch his attention.  
Brittany looked worried.

But Alvin didn't seem to hear her. "If you really want your relationship to work out, you gotta say somethin'!"  
"Alvin…?" Jeanette tried a little louder. But it was not loud enough.  
"You really think that it's just gonna fix itself if you just leave it?"

"Alvin…!" Tried a little louder. But it was _still _not loud enough. Eleanor, Theodore and Simon all turned to her, exchanging glances. Jeanette, surprisingly, then began to show signs of anger; gripping her mug and flaring her nostrils. She was glaring right at Alvin, and he didn't even know it.

"I mean, what happened to this group?" Alvin pushed on, unaware. "We were all so close for God's sake!"

Then suddenly, everybody flinched as Jeanette slammed her half-full mug of coffee down on the table, splashing lukewarm liquid everywhere. Brittany yelped as coffee was flung at her favourite pink shirt. Jeanette stood up, and without a second thought, she stormed out the kitchen, but not without throwing Alvin a deadly glare.  
Simon's eyes followed her out, looking startled.

Eleanor and Brittany both frowned over at Alvin, who was looking just as shocked as Simon was.  
"Nice going, Alvin." Brittany accused, as she tried soaking out the stain with a damp cloth.  
Alvin glanced at her sheepishly.  
"Yeah…she didn't need that." Eleanor added, folding her arms.

That was when Simon jumped out of his seat and began to follow his raged counterpart.  
_Oh, Alvin has really done it now…_he thought, biting his lip as he left the room, and calling. "Jeanette!"

Everybody (Minus Simon and Jeanette) then turned back towards Alvin, who was finally speechless.  
Brittany, with her damp shirt, put her hands on her hips and glared at her counterpart.  
Both Theodore and Eleanor just looked disappointed.

He still had that sheepish grin across his face.

"So, uh…" He began, chuckling nervously and shrugging his shoulders. "…What's for breakfast?"

Everybody then sighed exaggeratedly.

_**XXXX**_

Jeanette had escaped into the bedroom and was grabbing at a shirt and jeans, socks and a jacket in the cupboard, when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.  
"Jeanette!" Simon called her again, more desperately. He just walked past the bedroom she was in when he asked. "Where are you?" He turned back, and was gingerly beginning to enter. He noticed that clothes and bed sheets were all over the floor, and half of the duvet was hanging off of the bed. Obviously she had been struggling to sleep last night.

But that doesn't explain why she was in such a hurry to change.  
Simon was growing even more worried. "Where are you going…?" He asked slowly, biting his lip nervously.

"Out." Jeanette replied, not even turning and looking at him. She then wiped a hidden tear out of her eye, before she pulled a pile of clothes out and shoving them onto the bed, sniffling and wiping her eye again.

_Is she crying…? _Simon asked himself, as he slowly began to approach her. "When will you be back…?" He asked.  
Jeanette adjusted her now fogged glasses, pushing the jeans and shirt off of the bed. "I don't know. Later…" She sniffed, pulling on her jersey and scraping her bangs out of her face.

That was when Simon's eyes went wide. Tears were streaming down his counterpart's face, staining her pale cheeks. A huge pang of guilt suddenly hit him, hard. He had never seen her cry…ever. "Oh Jeanette…." He managed.

Jeanette glanced over at him for a moment, before messily yanking her hair into a bun at the top of her head. She tried wiping the tears away, but the longer she looked at him the faster they would fall. She sniffled again as she kneeled over weakly and picked up her purse off the floor.

"I'll be back by dinner…" She was just about to walk past him out of the door, when Simon pulled her aside.  
"Oh Jeanette, I'm so sorry…" He burst out, cupping Jeanette's tear-matted cheek in his hands and gazing desperately into her eyes.  
That was when she, as gently as she could, tried pushing her counterpart away.

"I didn't mean to make you cry…" Simon tried to take her hand, only to be shoved away. "I never want to see you cry ever again! It hurts so much to see you cry…" He cried desperately.

He looked up at his counterpart, who looked about just ready to leave. Tears were stinging her eyes again. He could see it.  
Jeanette's lip trembled as she said this. "…I have to go…" She slowly turned away, as she hitched her handbag up weakly over her shoulder and began to head to the door.

And that was when she started to sing.

_Sleepless night…  
_(She stopped at the door, turning her head toward Simon, who was still kneeling on the ground.)  
_For all that I could think about was you…  
And the way only you know how to touch me…  
_(She then takes an unsteady step forward.)  
_I try to move on…  
But I know I'm just fooling myself…  
Don't wanna be kissed, touched, loved…  
Or give my heart to somebody else…_

Jeanette then left the room, heading for the front door. Simon jumped up and frantically began to follow her.  
The rest of the group poked their heads out from the kitchen to silently watch the scene.  
She was out slowly heading down the hallway when he exited the room.

Jeanette continued to sing.

_I wanna make up right now, na, na, na, na…  
But before we make up, na, na, na, na…  
Promise me you'll never do it again…  
Tell me that we'll make it through to the end…_

She made it to the stairs, and was slowly beginning to descend them, as she continued to sing. Simon kept on following.

_I wanna make up right now, na, na, na, na…  
But before we make up, na, na, na, na…  
Promise me you'll never do it again…  
Tell me that we'll make it through to the end…_

That was when Simon began to sing, catching up with her at the end of the first flight of stairs.

_Girl I know mistakes were made between us to…  
_(He gazed into Jeanette's tear stung eyes as he continued.)_  
And we show our eyes that night even said things that weren't true…  
Why'd you go and haven't seen my girl since then…  
Why can't be the way it was…?  
Cos you are my homie, lover and friend…_

And then Jeanette led, stepping off the last flight and slowly making her way out onto the street.

_I wanna make up right now, na, na, na, na…  
But before we make up, na, na, na, na…  
Promise me you'll never do it again…  
Tell me that we'll make it through to the end…_

_I wanna make up right now, na, na, na, na…  
But before we make up, na, na, na, na…  
Promise me you'll never do it again…  
Tell me that we'll make it through to the end…_

A couple of young ladies that were window shopping a shoe store overheard the two singing, and began to chorus with Jeanette in harmony.

_Don't lie (don't lie)  
_(Jeanette and Simon entered the empty street, with everybody in the street surrounding them, watching silently.)_  
Promise everyday you're gonna try (you're gonna try)  
To make me feel like everything's alright (like everything's alright)  
Like I'm the apple of your eye (of your eye)_

_I wanna make up right now, na, na, na, na…  
But before we make up, na, na, na, na  
Promise me you'll never do it again (whoa…)  
Tell me that we'll make it through to the end…_

_I wanna make up right now, na, na, na, na…  
But before we make up, na, na, na, na…(Ohhhh, whoa!)  
Promise me you'll never do it again…  
Tell me that we'll make it through to the end…_

Jeanette and Simon face each other in the middle of the street, and the bespectacled chipette began to finish in harmony with the shop ladies.

_I wish I could fly with you (fly with you…)  
I wish I could lay with you (Lay with you…)  
I just wanna dine with you (Dine With you…)  
Get out my grind with you…(whoa!) _

_I wish I could fly with you (Oh…)  
I wish I could lay with you (Lay with you…)  
I just wanna dine with you (Dine With you…)  
Get out my grind with you… _

Jeanette allows her last lyric to linger, before she closed her mouth and stood still in front of Simon. She looked emotionless.  
Simon gazed into her eyes, letting her in on all of his meaningfulness as he said this.

"I love you…"

_**XXXX**_


End file.
